Nima Cruz
Nima Cruz is a character that appeared in Telltale Games': Jurassic Park, and was a mercenary hired by BioSyn to retrieve Dennis Nedry's Barbasol can from Jurassic Park. She is a member of a tribe that lived on Isla Nublar before InGen leased it from Costa Rica. She speaks both Spanish and English fluently, often using them interchangeably in her dialogue. Involvement Jurassic Park: The Game "The Intruder" After sneaking into the island’s interior with fellow conspirator Miles Chadwick, she discovered Dennis Nedry’s body, who had by this point been dead for some time. Shortly thereafter, she recovered the modified Barbasol can containing the stolen embryos. However, her and Chadwick’s victory was short-lived: a Dilophosaurus appeared and spat at Chadwick, who was only saved by his glasses, and scared off by him firing a gun. Until this point, Nima had been unaware of what InGen was actually doing on Isla Nublar. Soon, she and Chadwick were attacked by an entire pack of dilophosaurs; Chadwick tried to throw Nima to them to save himself, but he was killed instead. Nima managed to avoid the dilophosaurs’ attacks until they were scared off by a group of other dinosaurs–which she later learned were Troodon–only to be bitten by one of the new dinosaurs, becoming poisoned and nearly dying in the process. She was found by Gerry Harding and his daughter Jess Harding, who were planning to return to the Visitor Center, unaware of the events that had transpired since Nedry’s hacking of the park security systems. Narrowly avoiding death by both Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus, they took the unconscious Nima into a maintenance shed to wait out the night. "The Cavalry" In the Visitor Center, she was cured of the Troodon venom by Gerry, under instructions by Laura Sorkin, but took the Hardings hostage in short order, as she still had to get the embryos to Lewis Dodgson. After leading them through the jungle to the roller coaster construction site, the three were attacked by a group of Herrerasaurus, but were rescued by Billy Yoder and Oscar Morales, who had been hired by InGen to extract any other survivors on the island. Nima was placed in the custody of the mercenaries as they flew in a helicopter to the northern part of the island, where they would extract Sorkin. However, Nima broke her bonds and attempted to escape; in the ensuing fight with Oscar, the helicopter crashed. This could not have happened at a worse time, as a pack of Velociraptors had shown up at Sorkin’s compound just then and begun threatening Sorkin and the Hardings. "The Depths" In the aftermath of the crash, Yoder discovered the cold storage can and struck a deal with Nima, to not only extract the survivors but also split the reward for Nima’s delivery of the embryos between the two of them as well as Morales. Nima only agreed to this with Yoder’s insistence. As time went on, though, Nima grew increasingly suspicious of Yoder, especially after Morales was killed by the Velociraptors and the remaining survivors discovered the body of Yoder’s last teammate, Danny Cafaro. After escaping from the Troodon once again, Nima explained why she had come to the island to Gerry, and they traveled to the marine facility together. Following Sorkin’s death at the jaws of the mosasaur, Nima refused to go along with Yoder’s plans when he decided to try and kill them so that they couldn’t tell anyone what he and Nima were planning. "The Survivors" After escaping from the marine facility, Nima and the Hardings found themselves very close to the East Dock, only to be cut off by Yoder, who planned to kill them himself. Nima was overpowered by Yoder, who would have killed her had the Tyrannosaurus not approached at that moment. Yoder was quickly devoured by the tyrannosaur while trying to get the cold storage can, which fell to the ground. Soon after, Jess nearly fell from a walkway, and Nima was faced with a difficult choice: save Jess, or save the cryo-can: Save Jess In the end, she decided to rescue Jess and took her to a nearby boat, managing to save Gerry at the last minute as the tyrannosaur chased him down the jetty. Nima, however, has seemingly lost everything, now with no way to get her money from Dodgson. Luckily, though, Jess discovers Dodgson’s payment on the boat, waiting for her. Save the cryo-can If Nima opts to take the cold storage can instead, she is caught and eaten by the tyrannosaur, and the embryos along with her. After escaping on the boat, Gerry decides to seek out Nima’s daughter, Atlanta Cruz, to tell her the terrible news. Allies *Gerry Harding *Jess Harding *Oscar Morales *Laura Sorkin Enemies *Billy Yoder *Miles Chadwick Appearances Jurassic Park: The Game *"The Intruder" *"The Cavalry" *"The Depths" *"The Survivors" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Jurassic Park Characters Category:Jurassic Park Game Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Smugglers Category:Mercenaries Category:Determinant Category:Spanish